High On Beethoven
by Middlemachine08
Summary: A Hetalia AU "You saved my life," Anna gasped, her eyes wide with shock as she clung to his over coat. "Yeah," Roderich breathed. "I guess I did." *** Anna is a college freshman studying to get a degree in English. Thrown into the seemingly chaotic college life, she occupies her time with studying, and writing the rough draft of a book that has taken her a lifetime to write.
1. Important

I do not own Hetalia! or any of the songs that will be used within this story.

I only own my OC's

Enjoy reading, please like, and comment :)

-Amanda


	2. High On Beethoven

A Hetalia AU "You saved my life," Anna gasped, her eyes wide with shock as she clung to his over coat. "Yeah," Roderich breathed. "I guess I did." *** Anna is a college freshman studying to get a degree in English. Thrown into the seemingly chaotic college life, she occupies her time with studying, and writing the rough draft of a book that has taken her a lifetime to write. Roderich is a 2nd year college student studying for a degree in music. Used to the college life, he occupies his time with composing, and performing (almost) every night. Utterly irritated with each other at first, it is through many chance encounters that sparks fly that make them completely mad for each other.


	3. Prologue

Tuesdays were the worst.  
Mondays were awful, but they could be brushed off and thought to be just a bad dream.  
Tuesdays were the real reality check.  
The "Oh damn, school _is_ today!" Or the always favorited "Working on no sleep in order to finish a paper" day. Tuesdays would never compare to the other days, at least on Fridays there is the satisfaction of no school the next day, and Saturdays were the days to sleep in and the nights to stay up late and party.  
Tuesdays would always be the worst.  
Anna would keep this in mind as she rushed to class.  
 _'Why do we have to start school on a Tuesday?!'_ She thought as she rushed to her English History class. Professor Kirkland was going to kill her for sure.  
"Five minutes," Anna looked down at her watch. "Shit," she mumbled as she quickened her already quick pace. Of all the days to sleep in, it had to be the first day of her college career. Anna didn't want to set a reputation of being late, for all she knew Professor Kirkland could be the spawn of Satan himself!  
 _'Stop overthinking and keep moving!'_ Anna mentally scolded, she has four minutes and thirty three seconds to get to room 217.  
The road ahead was clear, save the handful of students walking to classes. Anna made a sharp left and down a lecture hall.  
209  
Anna slowed her pace as she neared her classroom.  
211  
She ran a hand through the mess of red bob that made its home on her head.  
213  
Anna smoothed out her green accordion skirt dress, and checked to see if she was carrying the right books for the 27th time that morning.  
215  
The pit of anxiety in her stomach relaxed and got worse by some sort of science she didn't know was possible.  
217  
Anna stood in front of the open lecture theater. This was it, this was her first day of college; her first class. She hadn't had too much time to let that sink in. Anna took a deep breathe and walked into the beginning of her college experience.

English History was actually quite enjoyable. Professor Kirkland was very handsome. He was relatively young, he couldn't have been a day older than 30; his blonde hair was neatly trimmed, and his emerald eyes stood out in the black suit he wore. Anna knew her feelings were not alone as many of her other classmates (both male and female, thank you very much) had a sort of infatuation for him. But Anna knew he was married, the silver band held to his left ring finger as though it were a protecting bug spray.  
Professor Kirkland also had an accent, which made him all the more swoonable.

The rest of Anna's day was a roller coaster of emotions., she had lost her way to classes many times. Completely drained and embarrassed, Anna made her way to her dorm.  
The dormitories were located around the outskirts of the campus. The men and women's dorms were separated, 3/4 of a mile distance separating them.  
The University of St. Jude was one of the last schools to stick with conservative rules. There was to be no one of different gender in the same room after 9:00, unless under supervision. The campus infamous tale boasts about students who ran the 3/4 mile after hours without getting caught (the fastest time was apparently 3 minutes and 21 seconds). Anna had no intention of ever running the so called "Capulet Straight" for many reasons; she thought the name was stupid and she hated cardio. Most importantly though, she never saw herself being in a boys room, especially after curfew. There was also the infamous tale of the mystery man that would stalk the after hours of the campus and chase down the delinquents who stayed out pass curfew. There were even a few stories of people going missing after their encounter with him, even these stories scared Anna more than she would've liked to admit.

*****  
 **This is my first Hetalia story! Should I continue with it?**  
 **Comment and vote! :)**  
 **Let me know if you like it!**

 **Thank you for reading,**

 **Amanda**


End file.
